Añoranzas
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: una vida que recuerda su primer amor, el que lo rechazo y al que ayudo a conseguir a su amor consiguiera el suyo ... fic paralelo a Huellas de Ishida Rio, dedicado para ella. Todo lo que significa un Hiwatari en la vida de alguien


"Añoranzas"  
  
Por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama   
  
"- papa, que es enamorarse??  
  
-enamorarse, hijo, es un sentimiento que se siente junto a esa persona especial, uno muy hermoso que es correspondido en igual manera,  
  
- y si no se corresponde de igual manera, papa??  
  
- entonces mejor desiste, el amor se da o no se da, así de simple  
  
- papa, y el amor en donde se encuentra??  
  
- en quien menos te imaginas ....."  
  
Aun cuando pasa el tiempo, recuerdo esa platica que tuve con mi padre, cuando solo tenia cuatro años de edad, y ha sido una de las conversaciones mas hermosas que he tenido. Mi nombre es Taro Kinomiya, tengo diecisiete años de edad y estudio en un prestigiado colegio de Japón, mi padre se llama Takao Kinomiya, lo mas seguro es que ustedes lo conozcan, es un beyluchador de clase mundial y campeón desde muy joven, pero bueno, no voy a hablar de el ni mucho menos de lo que hizo en su vida, les hablare de lo que le paso al que yo considero ( y siempre lo haré) el primer amor de mi vida: Nataku Hiwatari. La conozco desde mi mas tierna infancia, cuando yo aun no tenia conciencia ni razón de mi mismo, pero se que yo ya jugaba y convivía con ella y con otras dos chicas mas: Rika y Kia Mizuhara, unas mellizas muy simpáticas. Yo me llevo muy bien con Kia, ya que Rika es mas coqueta que su hermana, y con Nataku tambien fui inseparable. A mi papa siempre le agrado la idea de que yo algún dia me hiciera novio de Nataku y luego me casara, se lo comentaba al señor Kai en son de broma, pero el siempre se enojaba con el por eso, siempre fue muy sobreprotector para con su pequeña, tal vez demasiado, aun así mi padre se disculpaba y seguían hablando de otras cosas, el señor Max jamás intervenía en esas discusiones, comprendía en cierta forma a su antiguo capitán, el tambien tenia hijas.  
  
Yo siempre fui muy precoz para varias cosas, y es que mi padre decía que yo tenia que saber lo que me deparaba, no piensen mal, el deseaba que yo no fuera como el, a quien siempre odiaban, ignoraban o se burlaban por su inocencia, porque muchos pensaban que el no tenia cerebro, pero no era cierto. el me enseño todo lo que se y gracias a el soy alguien con valores y deberes, gracias a el ayude y entendí muchas cosas, que si el no me hubiera enseñado, estoy seguro que en estos momentos muchos sufrirían por mis decisiones; entre ellas (y quizás la mas importante) esta el haber ayudado y a luchar a que mi amada Nataku obtuviera la felicidad.   
  
Perdón, me volví a desviar, creo que lo mejor, es que les cuente como es que comenzó uno de los mas tórridos romances que mucha gente ha desaprobado.   
  
********************** flash back ***********************************  
  
- nos vemos mañana, Nataku!!!!  
  
- hasta mañana Sakura!!  
  
- espérame Nat-chan!!! – una linda niña de cabello largo y negro como la noche, ojos dorados como el sol y piel aperlada, veía con cara molesta, como un niño de su misma edad corría hacia ella   
  
- ya te dije que me molesta que me llames así Taro – la chica hablaba con acidez, era hermosa pero poseía un carácter y mirar frió cuando se lo proponía, lo cual era casi siempre, y aunque era toda una belleza, casi ningún niño se atrevía a hablarle, y eso la divertía, era bueno saberse temida, claro que esa técnica no funcionaba con ese chiquillo de cabellera azulada y ojos del mismo color, el cual a pesar de que era un color de tempestad y fortaleza, en ese pequeño se mostraba la calidez y tranquilidad que no todos poseían. – me molesta que me digas así  
  
- ooh, vamos – el chico sonrió dulcemente para ella y la niña se enfado consigo misma, a pesar de todo, era el único, aparte de su padre, que lograba convencerla y tranquilizarla  
  
- eres imposible, Taro – la chica suspiro resignada y comenzó a caminar – tu sabes porque Rika y Kia se fueron temprano??  
  
- sus padres vinieron por ellas, tenían que salir de viaje y era necesario llevarlas, pero estarán de vuelta pasado mañana – el chico saco una manzana ofreciendo primero a su amiga quien solo negó con la cabeza – tienes que fijarte mas en lo que pasa en el mundo, Nat-chan – el chico comentaba alegre mientras mordía la fruta  
  
- lo estoy, - decía la chica mientras le quitaba la manzana y le daba una mordida – pero no todos nos metemos en las conversaciones de los adultos para ver que se pueda chismear, Taro  
  
- yo no chismeo!! – el chico le arrebato la manzana – mi papa me lo contó  
  
- tu papá todo te anda diciendo, a veces pienso que te hace daño eso – la chica le quito lo que quedaba de la manzana y se la comió  
  
- eso es lo que todos dicen, pero el no es tan malo como piensan – la chica enarco una ceja en señal de duda – pero no importa lo que yo piense, mejor hablemos de otra cosa.  
  
  
  
- como de que??  
  
- como que tu cumpleaños es en dos dias – la chica lanzo un suspiro y miro seriamente al chico  
  
- por favor Taro, no quiero que hagas otra locura como todos los años   
  
- yo no hago locuras – dijo el chico mientras sonreía sinceramente – solo que te quiero mucho y me da felicidad lo bueno que te pasa, Nat-chan, eso es todo – la niña se detuvo y bajo su mirada, el peliazul la miro con preocupación, no le gustaba verla así  
  
- tengo que darme prisa, Taro, mi papa vendrá temprano a comer y quiero verlo – y sin decir mas, la pelinegra salió corriendo dejando a un pequeño un poco triste, le dolía tanto ese tipo de rechazo de ella.  
  
*************  
  
El sonar de los cubiertos reinaba en el ambiente, las dos personas que comían eran un padre y un hijo muy conocidos, los Kinomiya. Vivian en el mismo lugar en el que Takao se habia criado, ese en donde aun se conservaba el dojo para practicar. Takao siempre lo practicaba y animaba a su hijo a hacer lo mismo, quien lo hacia gustoso, eso y el beyblade los animaba. La madre de Taro los habia abandonado cuando el apenas habia nacido, ella odiaba a Takao y mas odiaba al niño por haber nacido y por ser físicamente igual a su padre, se fue y el hombre quedo destrozado, pero salió adelante por su hijo, era todo lo que le quedaba y el lucharía por el, su razón de vivir.   
  
- que te paso hoy, hijo?? – la calmada voz de su padre, saco al niño de sus pensamientos, cosa que el agradeció mentalmente a ese buen hombre que lo habia educado.  
  
- hoy le comente a Nataku que su cumpleaños era en dos dias ....  
  
- que bueno que seas atento ...  
  
- y le dije que la quería mucho .... – el hombre bebió un poco de agua mientras meditaba lo que su hijo le decía, tenían esa platica año con año, pero en esa ocasión seria diferente. – papa, porque ella se pone así cada vez que se lo menciono?? – por supuesto, el niño deducía la razón, pero era mejor que su padre se la dijera.  
  
- ella tal vez no siente lo mismo por ti – Takao miro a su hijo con ternura – creo que ha llegado la hora de que te enteres tu mismo – el hombre se puso de pie para levantar su plato  
  
- y si ella me rechaza?? Se que me dolerá papa, yo en verdad estoy enamorado de ella – el niño miraba suplicante a su progenitor, quien solo volvió a dejar el plato en la mesa y abrazaba a ese niño listo  
  
- la vida no es facil y el amor mucho menos, el sufrimiento de las personas es tan grande como quieras – Takao lo suelta y lo mira a los ojos – y tu cuentas conmigo para ayudarte, yo estaré ahí para ti – el hombre revuelve ese largo cabello mientras el niño asiente con su cabeza y se levanta para comenzar a limpiar la mesa  
  
- gracias papa, eso era lo que quería que me dijeras – el hombre sonrió y salió a la cocina, ya era hora de hablar con su amigo sobre la vida de sus hijos.  
  
**************  
  
- sera mejor que no vengas a comer, apenas acabo de mandar comprar los víveres y todo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nataku, así que no quiero que te lo devores ahorita.   
  
- ja, ja, ja, pero que gracioso, Kai – Takao Kinomiya entro con paso raudo a la sala de estar mientras Kai lo miraba divertido, esos sarcasmos entre ellos eran acostumbrados siempre que se veían, pero todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a ellos. Kai Hiwatari tenia 30 años y el tiempo parecia no pasar en el, seguía tan apuesto y encantador, con un grupo de mujeres coqueteándole, como siempre habia sido su vida.   
  
- buenas tardes, señor Hiwatari – la voz calmada del chico hizo que el bicolor bajara su vista hacia ese niño del que todo el mundo hablaba bien. Frunció un poco el ceño, todo el que conocía o no, hablaba de ese niño llamado Taro Kinomiya, excelente estudiante, hijo, amigo, compañero, beyluchador, capitán de muchos equipos de varios deportes y el mas codiciado por niñas de su edad y mayores. Kai sabia que muchas personas habian hablado con Takao para pedir que se casara con una de sus hijas, pero el siempre se negaba diciendo que el no era quien para imponerle pareja a su hijo; por supuesto los medios de comunicación y demás chismosos no pensaban igual, todo el mundo sabia de la fuerte amistad que tenia con su hija, Nataku Hiwatari, y todos decían que hacían una linda pareja, eso lo detestaba, su hija era muy niña como para tener novio y menos ese chiquillo.   
  
  
  
- buenas tardes – la voz fría que empleo pareció no perturbar al chico quien siguió mirando con agrado a el hombre que tenia frente a el  
  
- me puede decir si Nat-chan, perdón!!, Nataku, esta en casa?? – Kai pareció molestarse mas cuando escucho como le decía a SU hija, que se creía ese pequeño bribón?? El no tenia derecho a decirle así y menos en la manera en que lo habia hecho, de una manera tan .... soñadora  
  
- si – la manera tan cortante de contestar parecia no ser notada por el niño, quien al escuchar que Nataku si se encontraba, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmesí  
  
- me permite ir a jugar con ella?? – eso fue el colmo!!! Ese mocoso se habia sonrojado!!! Sus sospechas eran ciertas, el enano Kinomiya estaba enamorado de su pequeña Nataku, pero el no permitiría que se le acercara, ella no seria novia de alguien como el, aunque fuera un chico modelo y con un futuro mas que prometedor y que podía ofrecerle lo mejor a ella, no, jamás consentiría una relación formal entre ellos, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.  
  
- quien era, papa?? – la dulce voz inundo la habitación logrando un carmín mas fuerte en la mejillas del niño, un enojo mas de Kai y una sonrisa en Takao – mucho gusto el verlo de nuevo señor Kinomiya  
  
- hola Nataku, a mi tambien me da gusto verte de nuevo y con buena salud, vine a hablar con tu padre pero al parecer el prefiere estar con mi hijo – la niña miro hacia su padre y vio como el hombre se veía furioso, intentando asustar al que fuera su mejor amigo, mientras el chico no parecia darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, así que ella tomo la mano del niño y se lo llevo a su habitación, mientras el bicolor sentía que explotaría de enfado mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños, ese chiquillo era un insolente.  
  
- bueno, Kai, quieres que te diga a que vine o no?? – el hombre se controlo y fue a sentarse frente a su amigo – ya era hora que me prestaras atención!!! Es increíble que tengas 30 años y aun tenga que hablarte así!! – el ruso-japonés rió irónico ante el comentario del peliazul, siempre, de alguna manera, lograba sacarle una sonrisa  
  
- bueno, ya tienes mi atención, esta vez a que vienes a fastidiar??  
  
- de Nataku y Taro – la manera tan seria en la que hablo el moreno y la expresión que habia adoptado, logro que el mal humor de Hiwatari volviera, presentía un nuevo pleito con su amigo.  
  
******************  
  
La perfumada habitación y la manera tan exquisitamente decorada, parecia no impresionar al chico, quien se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en la cama de la niña. Ella se exasperaba que el no se sorprendiera de nada, todo lo tomaba con una tranquilidad y madurez que muchos desearían, y que las niñas de su clase notaban, todas querían ser su novia pero el parecia no estar interesado en ninguna, muchas se le habian declarado, pero el las habia rechazado lo mas caballerosa y delicadamente que se podía, y la razón por la que lo hacia, lograba que Nataku temblara, simplemente el no podía gustarle ella porque ella no parecia corresponderle de la misma manera o no sabia.  
  
- me da gusto que vinieras, quería hablar contigo – el chico miro con intensidad a su amiga, presentía algo bueno  
  
- y, de que quieres hablar??  
  
- yo ... – la chica se sentó a su lado y el la miro con profunda atención y eso la perturbo por segundos - .... yo, bueno , quiero saber, si tu estas enamorado de alguien – el chico cerro sus ojos cavilando la respuesta mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior, mas le valía a ese niño genio tener la respuesta o no sabria que hacer.  
  
- si .... – la chica suspiro aliviada y decidió desviar su vista  
  
- y, que es lo que se siente?? Es decir, como sabe uno que se ha enamorado de alguien?? Es cierto eso de las mariposas en el estomago y de las manos sudadas?? Y todo lo que dicen??  
  
- no .... – la chica se sorprendió y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, si eso no era el amor, entonces, cual era??  
  
- no te entiendo   
  
- el enamorarse no es algo que se encuentre en un manual como una receta de cocina, el enamorarse de alguien solo tu lo puedes saber ...  
  
- como??  
  
- eso ... – el chico le tomo la mano con delicadeza – solo uno mismo lo sabe cuando llega el momento de darse cuenta de ello, el amor de tu vida puede encontrarse en quien menos te imaginas .... – la chica siguió mirándolo y el le soltó la mano delicadamente, unos minutos estuvieron hasta que ella se levanta y se sienta en un sillón de ahi  
  
- te cuento que es lo que mi papa planeo para la fiesta??  
  
- eso ... – decía le chico mientras tomaba un almohada y se recostaba para mirarla – seria algo bueno, a lo mejor me da una idea para comprarte el regalo ...  
  
-aun no me lo has comprado?? – la chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida, el siempre era el primero en comprarle un regalo y entregárselo, incluso antes que su padre. – y ese milagro Taro Kinomiya??  
  
- pues .... – el chico ladeo su cabeza dándole un adorable aspecto - ... digamos que este año sera diferente y especial ... – esta vez la sonrisa estremeció a la muchacha, pero no la hizo notar, algo le decía que el tenia razón, que ese año su cumpleaños seria como el regalo de el, diferente y muy especial   
  
- te diré que un grupo musical ....  
  
*********  
  
- debes estar bromeando!! – el hombre bicolor se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte, lo dicho por su amigo no debía ser – tu hijo no puede estar enamorado de Nataku!!  
  
- porque no?? La conoce perfectamente, ambos se llevan mas que bien y el dice sentir amor por ella ..... cual es el problema??  
  
- el problema es ..... que ambos son unos niños, que puede saber un niño del amor?? De seguro solo son sus hormonas, a su edad es comprensible – el ruso-japonés caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de convencer a ese terco moreno que su hijo solo estaba encaprichado de su Ku-chan como de un juguete, en medio de su desesperación no se daba cuenta que el peliazul se encontraba calmado y que de ahí no se iría, sin hacerlo entender que los sentimientos de su hijo eran verdaderos.  
  
- que clase de padre crees que soy?? Me estas diciendo que no conozco a mi propio hijo? Te das cuenta de la barbaridad que has pronunciado??  
  
- exactamente  
  
- pues te equivocas Kai, porque yo se todo sobre ese maravilloso hijo que me regalo la vida!! Y tambien date cuenta que tanto Taro como Nataku, son ya unos adolescentes, tu hija ya es una hermosa señorita que los chicos voltean a ver, va a cumplir doce años!! En su cuerpo ya han comenzado a formarse sus formas de mujer y ya ha comenzado a arreglarse mas y maquillarse, ella ....  
  
- basta!!! – el hombre de blanca piel se sujetaba fuertemente su cabeza, negándose a las palabras del moreno, tratando de no escuchar la cruel verdad que sucedía y que se odiaba reconocer, su pequeña Ku-chan, ya era una señorita – no sigas!! No quiero escucharte mas!!  
  
- pues tendrás que hacerlo quieras o no!! – el peliazul se acerco a el y le tomo las manos para quitarlas de donde las tenia – mi hijo esta enamorado de Nataku y no se si ella le corresponda, pero el se lo dirá el dia en que sea su cumpleaños y ni tu ni nadie lo evitara, si el sentimiento de ella es diferente te aseguro que Taro no la molestara mas con eso – el bicolor temblaba mientras veía a los ojos de su amigo, esos ojos tan profundos que siempre le mostraban calidez lograban hacerlo sentir seguro.  
  
- no quiero perder a Ku-chan – Kai miro suplicante a su amigo y luego reclino en el su cabeza mientras el moreno lo abrazaba fraternalmente y le decía palabras tranquilizantes a ese hombre que siempre mostraba sus sentimientos frente a el, le ojiazul sabia de la adoración que el ruso-japonés veneraba hacia Nataku y el no iba a permitir que su amigo sufriera, ya bastante habia tenido en el pasado con la muerte de Ray.  
  
***************  
  
- de que te quería hablar el señor Kinomiya?? – la joven Hiwatari se encontraba sentada en el suelo y recostada en el regazo de su padre mientras el le acariciaba la cabeza. Ambos se encontraban ante un fuego juguetón, los Kinomiya se habian marchado desde hacia tres horas, pero ellos no parecían dar señales de querer ir a dormir, ambos disfrutaban su mutua compañia.  
  
  
  
- de las locuras que se le vienen a su inquieta cabeza ... – la chica rió de buena gana, siempre decía lo mismo, luego, el silencio volvió a reinar. – Ku-chan  
  
  
  
- dime, papa -   
  
- a ti te gusta alguien?? – la ojidorada no se esperaba esa pregunta y menos de su propio padre, levanto un poco su cabeza y al mirar directamente a los ojos de ese apuesto hombre de cabellos bicolor y ojos rubíes, sus ojos y boca se abrieron enormemente y un intenso rubor cubrió su rostro, ella lo sintio y decidió mirar a otro lado.  
  
- no lo se, ..... – Kai frunció el ceño de nueva cuenta, entonces SI le gustaba alguien, y lo que es peor aun, estaba enamorada!! El hombre sintio en su pecho una rabia y un dolor infinitos, pero no quería que ella se diera cuenta, así que se levanto mientras ellas lo veía muy sorprendida y todavía muy roja. – papa??  
  
- me voy a dormir, sera mejor que tu tambien lo hagas – la niña solo atino a agachar su cabeza y a ponerse su puño en la barbilla, mientras el bicolor se detenía en la entrada.  
  
- papa??  
  
- si?  
  
- podría pedirte que por favor.... – la chica comenzó a dudar si decirle o no y el lo sintio, así que se giro a verla dándole a Nataku el valor que necesitaba, siempre era bueno hablar mirando a los ojos. – que por favor ya no trates de manera tan fría a Taro, el es mi mejor amigo y aunque aparenta no darse cuenta se que lo hace, haz eso por mi, si?? – la chica parecía no darse cuenta de todos los sentimientos que se agolpaban dentro de ese cariñoso hombre, furia, celos, tristeza, y unas terribles ganas de tortura y muerte hacia ese insignificante chico de larga cabellera azulada, así que solo se acerco a ella, le beso la frente y un frió "si" fue toda su respuesta, para despues marchar rápidamente a su alcoba dejando a una perturbada niña.  
  
**************  
  
Kai entro hecho una furia a su habitación, dio un terrible portazo y aventó una lámpara al suelo con profunda rabia, dio un certero golpe a una pared y se quedo meditando todo lo sucedido ese dia. Trato de normalizar su respiración, el haber subido de esa manera las escaleras y haber movido de esa manera algunos cuadros, era muy cansado. Se acerco a su cama hasta recostarse para comenzar a analizar su situación, tantos y extraños sentimientos se daban en el y el no querer aceptarlos le era bastante duro, recordó lo que le habia dicho su amigo: "ella esa una señorita, su cuerpo ha comenzado a formarse y los chicos ya se fijan en ella ..... Taro esta enamorado y se lo dirá el dia de su cumpleaños .... no interfieras ...", suspiro fuertemente, tratando de deshacerse de todo, pero parecia casi imposible, recordó a ese niño que su hija defendía con ahínco y negó la cabeza, Takao tenia razón, si ella le correspondía el no podría hacer nada, eso lo hacia rabiar, pero, la felicidad de ella lo valía .... recordó su dulce rostro y se durmió.  
  
*************  
  
La fiesta era demasiado amena, personas de varias edades se habian congregado para celebrar el cumpleaños de Nataku Hiwatari, hija del famoso y prestigiado Kai Hiwatari quien año con año, arrojaba la casa por la ventana para celebrar a su adoración. Kai se veía un poco nervioso y apenas y si participaba en la platica de sus amigos. Kenny habia llegado de estados unidos y todos reían de viejas historias que el apenas si escuchaba, el solo veía a Nataku quien estaba al lado de taro, Kia, Rika y el hijo de Kenny, Josh, quien al parecer habia tenido pegue con Rika quien no le quitaba la vista de encima. Parecían tan despreocupados y felices, inclusive el mocoso de Taro, quien debería estar hecho mas que un manojo de nervios porque dentro de poco seria su declaración, estaba mas alegre que los demás.  
  
**************  
  
Su nerviosismo era tal que si se comparaba con algo era igual a la fuerza de los legendarios Dranzer o Dragoon, se encontraba frente a la primera chica que su corazón habia cautivado, con un regalo en las manos y la garganta terriblemente seca mientras ella lo veía con un ligero aire de compasión.  
  
- Nataku .... yo ..... – comenzaba a sentirse tan tonto, temblaba y sentía que el aire le faltaba, pero ya era mucho y el tiempo era el indicado, no se daría por vencido, tenia que ser valiente y en esos momentos lo tendría que demostrar – Nataku, yo he querido decirte que mis sentimientos hacia a ti no son del todo de un amigo, es algo mas fuerte y preciado, eres lo que cualquiera soñaría y por eso me enamore de ti, yo te amo Nataku Hiwatari y por eso ... – el pequeño le extiende un osito de peluche color blanco con sinceridad en el rostro – por eso yo quiero si tu me correspondes de igual manera ..... – la niña a pesar de que ya sabia lo que le diría no evitaba en sentirse totalmente apenada y profunda hacia ese apuesto y sincero chico que le demostraba limpiamente sus sentimientos, ella sabia que el era lo mejor que alguien desearía, que el sabria amarla, cuidarla, respetarla protegerla de todo mal, pero ella no seria feliz porque ella no estaba enamorada de el ni jamás lo estaría, su amor le pertenecía a alguien mas y eso ya le era claro, Taro Kinomiya era solo ese gran amigo que siempre estaría con ella y que jamás le abandonaría pasara lo que pasara.  
  
- yo te quiero Taro .... pero como un amigo y nada mas - el niño la miro inocentemente y eso la hizo casi flaquear, pero no debía dejarse caer o lo haría sufrir a el y a ella misma con una falsa realidad – no esperes mas de mi, porque mi corazón le pertenece a alguien mas  
  
- quien es?? – si el verlo era doloroso el escucharlo lo era aun mas  
  
- no te lo puedo decir, no te lo puedo decir porque mi amor no es correspondido y ni lo sera jamás, lo único que se es que solo a el lo amare, hasta el final de mis dias. – el peliazul mantenía la mirada en ella, era sincera y el lo entendía, su corazón esta hecho totalmente en pedazos pero el seguiría siendo su mejor amigo y eso no cambiaria ya, una lagrima resbalo por su rostro, y misma que limpio rápidamente para despues iluminar su cara con una sonrisa, la pelinegra no sabia que pasaba por la mente de el y eso la asustaba, solo cuando sintio que el la abrazaba fraternalmente suspiro aliviada, el la entendía y eso para ella significaba demasiado.  
  
- espero que hables con esa persona que cautivo tu corazón, estoy seguro que te corresponder de igual manera ...  
  
- pero yo .....  
  
  
  
- nada pierdes con intentarlo, cuando se lo digas y el te corresponda, llámame, quisiera ser el primero en felicitarte y si el dice que no te puede corresponder, tambien llámame quiero ser el primero en quien puedas llorar, yo siempre seré el amigo que has tenido  
  
- Taro, si el no me corresponde, ... no esperes que yo comience a enamorarme de ti – el ojiazul negó con la cabeza  
  
- el amor se da o no se da, así de simple ..... – el chico la soltó y le entrego el osito – lo hice yo mismo pensando en ti ....  
  
- pero, Taro yo ....  
  
  
  
- yo lo hice pensando en la chica que es mi mejor amiga y que cumplía años, no solo lo hice a mi primer amor ... – ella sonrió y acepto el regalo, se sentó en su cama y lo acomodo en ella  
  
- lo mejor sera volver a la fiesta ...... – decía ella tomándole la mano con simpatía  
  
- no, antes tengo que ir al baño, la naturaleza me llama ... – el sonreía con una mano en la cabeza mientras ella le daba un fingido golpe en la cabeza y se fue al piso inferior a seguir en la celebración. Taro caminaba por los largos pasillos mientras analizaba lo que ella le habia dicho y a la conclusión que el llegaba solo era una, improbable pero posible, en este mundo todo es tan reala como se quiera ver, miro como una sombra entraba a una de las habitaciones sigilosa y celosamente, eso alerto al peliazul que tal si era un ladrón que pretendía aprovecharse de la bondad del señor Hiwatari?? El no lo permitiría, tomo una espada que tenia una armadura y se acerco lo mas silenciosamente posible a la puerta por donde se habia entrado el desconocido, estaba ligeramente abierta así que se asomo y la persona que vio lo hizo enarcar una ceja, ¿¿por qué el señor Hiwatari entraba así a su propia casa?? Algo le decía que debía quedarse ahí.  
  
El bicolor se paseaba como león enjaulado en ese estudio mientras un papel era estrujado por una de sus manos y la otra era pasada desesperadamente por su cabello, en su rostro se veía la preocupación y la desesperación, sus ojos estaban dilatados y respiraba intranquilamente.  
  
- no, no .. –decía con algo de locura en su voz – no se la llevara, yo jamás lo permitiré, no la arrancaran de mi lado como lo hicieron contigo .... – se acerca hacia una repisa donde una fotografía guardaba una imagen que no era visible a los ojos del niño pero que se veía importante para ese hombre que admiraba – a ti te arrancaron de mi lado y no pude hacer nada, no cometeré la misma estupidez, lo juro .... – deja la foto y tiro en un cesto de basura el papel. Taro se movió rápidamente y entro en una habitación contigua, justo a tiempo al que el bicolor salía del estudio arreglándose el cabello y la corbata.  
  
Una vez que estuvo seguro que no habia nadie, salió de ahí y entro a ese estudio. Lo primero que hizo fue ir al cesto y tomar el papel, lo leyó y lo que en el se decía era algo un poco incomprensible, pero lo mas extraño era que era un mensaje escrito en chino. Su pequeña cabecita trataba de hallarle sentido a ese asunto pero no lo lograba, necesitaba mas piezas en ese rompecabezas y en ese lugar estaban. Se acerco a la fotografía que momentos antes habia visto ese desesperado hombre, se sorprendió al ver que era una de los Blade Breakers en sus tiempos de inicio, todos ellos con una sonrisa en le rostro, habian ganado el campeonato mundial y eran los mejores. La dejo en su lugar y siguió mirando las demás, todas eran de ellos o de Kai solo pero una de ellas le llamo la atención, era Kai con al menos dieciocho años de edad, Raymond Kon y a un lado de el una hermosa chica de cabello rosa, el sabia quien era pero prefería no decir su nombre, por razones que despues explicaría. Los tres se encontraban en un hermoso paisaje, la naturaleza los rodeaba y el chico de piel apiñonada sonreía totalmente feliz mientras el bicolor sostenía algo en sus brazos, Taro seguía sin entender mucho hasta que vio mejor la imagen, el conocía ese río que se veía a lo lejos de ellos y comenzó a analizar mas .... no podía ser!! Simplemente no podía ser, pero era la única verdad, miro la nota que aun poseía en sus manos, el no debía permitir que alguien mas la viera, todo tenia que ser dicho en su momento y presentía que llegaría pronto, por lo que tenia que preparase muchas personas lo necesitarían y el tenia que ayudarlos, se guardó la nota y salió de ahi lo mas sigilosamente que pudo. Momentos despues le pedía a su padre disculpas por haberse demorado en el baño logrando el enfado de Nataku y que lo persiguiera por todo el lugar con filosos colmillos en su boca y un aura roja rodeándola mientras el chico reía y jugaba con ella. La fiesta fue hermosa pero Taro Kinomiya tenia una misión y haría lo posible por salir triunfante en ella.  
  
****************** fin del flash back *******************************  
  
- el suceso por el que me prepare intensamente ocurrió hace ya dos años y los resultados no se si sean los mejores, siento que tal vez debí haber hecho mas, aunque me dijeron que mi ayuda habia sido muy importante siento que falle en algo, por eso escribo esto, para descubrir mi pequeño error. Solo espero que .... – la unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo hicieron saltar pero cuando escucho una voz familiar sonrió   
  
- Taro, tus amigos esperan, dicen que no pueden "patearle" el trasero q los halcones sin el equipo de siempre ....  
  
- ya voy, papa!! Diles que unos momentos estaré con ellos!!! – el peliazul vuelve a su computadora – mi amada Nataku sea feliz. – el chico se levanta y sale vestido con un uniforme color negro y una mochila al hombro. La habitación ha quedado semioscura, en el escritorio se vislumbra un pequeño osito de peluche color blanco y a un lado de el, un viejo papel maltratado en donde se lee lo siguiente:   
  
" A pesar de los años, mi pueblo no ha podido olvidar tu afrenta Kai Hiwatari, prepárate, porque muy pronto Cho-Mei volverá con los suyos y no lo podrás evitar. Lee"  
  
================ fin ===================================  
  
Kokoro: este fic es un regalo que le hice con mucho cariño a mi hija Rio o conocida aquí en ff.net como "Ishida Rio" autora de varios fics Kai/Ray, su cumpleaños feu hace dos dias y me siento orgullosa de ella. Si quieren saber que paso en ese suceso que enfrento Taro y Nataku, solo tienen que leer el fic de mi hija Rio, el cual se llama "Huellas". Espero que haya sido de su agrado, cuídense mucho y Ja ne!! ^^   
  
- 


End file.
